Shiverburn Galaxy
The Shiverburn Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is an ice/lava-based galaxy in the game, which is similar to the Freezeflame Galaxy from the prequel. Unlike the Freezy Flake Galaxy, which consists mainly of ice, the Shiverburn Galaxy consists mainly of fire and lava. Lava geysers and meteors are the main obstacles of this galaxy. Octoombas and Sentry Beams are the main enemies of this galaxy. Unlocking the Shiverburn Galaxy requires at least 51 Power Stars or more and completing the "Follow me, Bob-omb" mission from the Space Storm Galaxy. Prince Pikante is the boss of this galaxy. Planets Starting Planet This planet is covered entirely of lava and is U-shaped. There is a volcano in the middle of this planet. This planet features platforms that slowly sink into the lava when stood on. There is a platform that takes the player to a Cloud Flower. However, the player can use the Cloud Flower nearby to get to another Cloud Flower. Many Octoombas and Elite Octoombas try to hurt the player. Spiked Sentry Beams also will shoot out yellow electric rings that will damage and electrocute the player. There is a switch in the middle of a platform that instantly freezes the lava so that the player can walk on it. Near the end of the planet the player can either take the Launch Star to the Lava Planet or the pipe behind the Launch Star to the Underground Ice Rink. Underground Ice Rink This area is only accessed during "The Chimp's Ultimate Skating Challenge" mission. It is basically the same ice rink from the Freezy Flake Galaxy's mission. There are 9 holes in the ground, and The Chimp challenges Mario to get 600 or more points by defeating Gummits. Lava Planet The planet is one huge ball of lava. There are rock platforms that float in a circular manner to help the player get across. Many Octoombas are on the platforms, however. If the player stays on the platform for too long, they sink into the lava. After the first half of this planet is an area with three Coconuts, two Octoombas and a treasure chest. The player can open the chest using a Coconut to receive a 1up Mushroom. The second half is just the same as the first half except that there are Meteors falling from the sky and the platforms are smaller. There is another 1up Mushroom at the end. The Launch Star takes the player to the Icy Hot Planet. Icy Hot Planet The planet is a mixture of both ice and lava. When the player first lands, they should notice a long road covered in ice. However, Meteors fall from the sky creating lava puddles that burn the player when touched. The player must navigate around the puddles, avoiding getting burnt, falling off into a Black Hole, or being hit by Elite Octoombas. At the end of the path, the player must defeat five Octopuses to move on. On the next path, ice falls from the sky to form a temporary path to the Launch Star. Then the player can quickly skate to Prince Pikante's Planet. Prince Pikante's Planet This planet is a small planet. It is covered in ice and resembles a peanut shape. There is a fence around it so that the player does not fall off. Prince Pikante is fought on this planet. This planet is also used as the sole planet for the "Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp" mission. However, during this mission there is no fence. Missions Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood The player lands on a sinking platform on the Starting Planet. He should jump on a moving platform while trying not to fall into into the lava or getting hit by an Octoomba's rock. When the platform is activated after the player lands on it, it starts to move towards a Cloud Flower. Once the player becomes Cloud Mario/ Cloud Luigi, the switch is visible in the distance. Ground Pounding it freezes the lava, and the player can now walk on it. On the way to the Launch Stars, there are Elite Octoombas and yellow machine enemies. At the Lava Planet, the player should traverse circling platforms. As the player progresses, the platforms get smaller. The Launch Star at the end takes the player to the Icy Hot Planet. The player must skate along the icy path while avoiding Meteors and Elite Octoombas. The player can get a Life Mushroom by breaking open the Item Crystal it is in. The player needs to defeat five Octopuses and 3 Elite Octoombas to progress. In the next part, the player must wait for the ice crystals to make safe platforms over the lava in order to progress. The Launch Star takes the player to a Starshroom with a Midway Point and Lumalee hosting the Luma Shop. Mario can buy a 1up Mushroom or Life Mushroom (each for thirty Star Bits) for the battle against Prince Pikante. The Launch Star on the Starshroom takes the player to Prince Pikante's Planet. The player must avoid the fireballs Prince Pikante shoots, and hit him with Coconuts three times to defeat him. After Prince Pikante's defeat a Power Star appears. Mario can now collect it. Enemies *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Spiked Sentry Beams *Octopuses *Prince Pikante (boss) Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Lava Planet *Icy Hot Planet *Prince Pikante's Planet Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp The player has 50 seconds to defeat 25 Octoombas and 5 Octoguys on Prince Pikante's Planet using the Rainbow Star. If the player succeeds, they will receive a Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Octoguys Planets Visited *Prince Pikante's Planet The Chimp's Ultimate Skating Challenge The player should enter the Warp Pipe in the Starting Planet behind the Launch Star to get to the Underground Ice Rink. Inside here, The Chimp challenges the player to defeat Gummits for points. The player must score 600 points by hitting green and gold Gummits, and avoiding the purple, spiked ones. The player only has 40 seconds to do so. If he succeeds. he receives a Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Spiked Sentry Beams *Gummits Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Underground Ice Rink Green Star 1 The player should redo the "Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood" mission. However, when the player freezes the lava, the volcano freezes as well. Using the Cloud Flower, they should climb up the volcano to collect the first Green Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Spiked Sentry Beams Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 The player should redo the "Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood" mission. They should make their way to the Lava Planet. At the end of the planet is a 1up Mushroom. To the right of the mushroom is the second Green Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Spiked Sentry Beams Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Lava Planet Green Star 3 The player must need to use the Cloud Flower for this Green Star. With the Cloud Flower, they must make their to the Icy Hot Planet. They should notice a cloud with a 1up Mushroom on it. The player must create at least one cloud to reach the Green Star above the 1up Mushroom. If the player doesn't have at least one cloud made or no Cloud Flower power-up it is impossible to reach this star. Enemies *Octoombas *Elite Octoombas *Spiked Sentry Beams Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Lava Planet *Icy Hot Planet Trivia *During the missions "Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood" and "Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp" if the player uses first-person view and looks up at the glacier cliffs in the scenery, three figures can be seen watching Mario. As Mario progresses through the first mission, they seem to follow him (because they are in the background). The texture for these figures are known as "HellValleySkyTree", associated with the sky model "BeyondHellValleySky". *The Shiverburn Galaxy is one of the two galaxies to feature a volcano, the other galaxy being the Yoshi Star Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2